Vlog
by Grey Cho
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari vlog. [AR]


Padatnya Osaka membuat seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam menghela napas berkali-kali. Penyelidikan kelompok kejahatan di tempat wisata selalu membuat sang pemuda merasa jauh lebih lelah ketimbang kasus lain di ruang tertutup. Beberapa bukti dipastikan berserak di sekitar sana dan kepolisian tidak mungkin menutup seluruh area wisata, hanya area di sekitar penemuan mayat korban. Menyeruput _green tea latte_ , sang pemuda lantas mengeluarkan ponsel. Notifikasi dari salah satu akun media sosial membuat sang pemuda membuka salah satu link menuju sebuah video. Ran Mouri. Mata sang pemuda terbelalak di balik lensa hitam yang dikenakannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika sang kekasih tiba-tiba menjadi sosok viral di media sosial berkat video yang sering diunggahnya dengan tajuk _vlog_. Shinichi membuka salah satu video yang menayangkan sosok Ran tengah bertamasya bersama Sonoko. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis yang bahkan jarang memainkan ponsel menjadi seorang _vlogger_? Detektif nomor wahid satu itu berusaha tidak memberikan prioritas pada hal tersebut di samping kasus utama yang tengah dia tangani.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

ShinRan

For Haizahr Latifa

 **Vlog**

"Aku membuat _vlog_ itu agar kautahu keseharianku, Shinichi." Begitulah jawaban sang gadis ketika ditanya kekasihnya.

Kekinian, _vlog_ dan _vlog_ ger menjadi sesuatu yang diminati. Pengguna internet berlomba-lomba untuk membuat video inovatif. Tentu saja di samping hal tersebut menyenangkan, ada bayaran yang mereka dapatkan jika video mereka berhasil dilihat banyak orang. Ran sendiri mengatakan bahwa bayarannya dari beberapa video bahkan bisa membawa mereka berdua, dia dan Shinichi, pergi berlibur ke luar negeri. Tentu jumlahnya fantastis.

Detektif terkenal Beika tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Tujuan sang gadis merekam banyak kesehariannya tidak buruk. Dengan adanya _vlog_ tersebut, Shinichi bahkan bisa mengetahui apa yang Ran kerjakan setiap hari dan menghindarkan adanya kecurigaan yang bermuara pada kecemburuan.

* * *

Kian lama, Shinichi mulai menikmati _vlog_ yang kekasihnya suguhkan. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka nyaris setiap hari membuat _vlog_ tersebut menjadi obat rindu termanjur yang pernah ada, seakan Kudo muda berada di sisi putri tunggal detektif nyentrik Mouri. Ran tidak pernah membuat konten aneh di dalam _vlog_ -nya. Dia akan memotong bagian mandi, berganti baju, dan berusaha untuk mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tidak memamerkan terlalu banyak titik di tubuhnya. Dalam hati, Shinichi pun bertanya-tanya, haruskah dia membuat _vlog_ sama seperti Ran? Tampaknya tidak mungkin. Lain dengan sang kekasih yang hari-harinya menyenangkan, menghibur pemirsa di balik layar. Kehidupan Shinichi dipenuhi pemecahan kasus. Pembunuhan, kesedihan, dan histeria menjadikan video Shinichi bisa saja dilarang dipertontonkan.

* * *

Satu hal yang sepatutnya dipertimbangkan ketika membuat _vlog_ adalah mengetahui batasan hal yang aman dibagikan kepada publik dan hal yang sepantasnya dikonsumsi pribadi. Bahkan bagi pasangan yang satu itu, dengan segala kekurangan mereka, batasan terkadang menjadi bias. Shinichi tak selamanya bisa mengikuti _vlog_ Ran, kasus demi kasus yang tingkat kerumitannya beragam mengharuskan sang pemuda untuk meletakkan ponsel jauh-jauh, menjernihkan otak dari segala sesuatu yang melemahkan daya analisisnya. Ponsel bukanlah pisang atau _dark chocolate_ , bukan pula catatan kronologi kejadian. Shinichi tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk terus menggenggam ponsel ketika kepolisian sibuk mencari pelaku di setiap kasus. Dia harus bergerak dan memutar otak.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah Ran unggah melalui akun media sosialnya. Video apa saja yang sudah sang gadis publikasikan kepada khayalak. Ketika Ran membuat konten bertema " _room tour_ ", Shinichi tak tahu, maka tidak ada opini yang dikeluarkan.

Di sisi lain, Ran hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Shinichi bahwa keadaan di rumahnya masih sama. Ada beberapa bingkisan pemberian Shinichi yang terpajang rapi di atas laci. Ada beberapa boneka lama yang Shinichi berikan ketika mereka masih mini di sudut ruangan. Ada tiket bioskop yang hingga sekarang masih Ran simpan saking jarangnya mereka berdua pergi berkencan. Ran hanya bertujuan untuk memamerkan hal tersebut pada Shinichi dan berharap Shinichi menonton setiap videonya di sela-sela tugas.

Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tak sadar bahwa konten yang diunggahnya beberapa waktu lalu tengah dimanfaatkan oknum untuk melancarkan aksi kejahatan. Menjadi kekasih seorang detektif, anak dari detektif, dan bahkan memiliki kenalan orang-orang di jalur hukum bukan hanya mengundang orang lain untuk merasa segan. Ada kasus, ada keadilan, tapi ada pula orang yang merasa dirugikan. Itulah awal dari kejahatan.

* * *

Kogoro Mouri tidak akan mendiami tempat tinggalnya selama satu minggu dikarenakan ada kasus yang harus ditangani di lain kota. Pria yang pernah terkenal dengan analisis kala tertidur itu berpamitan dengan sang putri, berpesan agar Ran berhati-hati. Gadis pemegang sabuk hitam karate mengangguk mantap. Dia sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang, berkat Shinichi, dan kini mulai terbiasa menangani bermacam-macam kelakuan mereka. Artinya, gadis itu bisa menjaga diri, pikirnya.

Ketika bunyi bel terdengar tak berapa lama sejak keberangkatan sang ayah, Ran bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang bertamu malam hari? Ran memasang kuda-kuda sembari menggapai kenop pintu. Berusaha menenangkan diri, Ran mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Dia telah berurusan dengan organisasi mengerikan yang mengecilkan tubuh sang kekasih dan dia masih baik-baik saja.

Sekali lagi, sang gadis terlupa bahwa konten " _room tour_ " yang dia unggah bisa mejadi boomerang baginya, memberikan akses bagi orang asing untuk mengetahui setiap lekuk kediaman Mouri. Tidak menemukan siapa pun di balik pintu, Ran bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam, mengintip sang tamu yang telah angkat kaki dari jendela.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang tak tahu, ada peluru yang tengah diarahkan padanya dari radius tiga puluh meter. Gadis muda itu hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu menembus dahinya dan rasa kantuk tak lagi bisa ditahan.

Itulah titik permulaan dari sebuah kasus tak diundang.

* * *

Shinichi adalah seorang genius. Hal itu tidak bisa dielak. Dia bisa menyelesaikan banyak kasus dengan mudah, seakan memiliki kemampuan khusus. Namun bagi detektif genius sekalipun ada hal yang tetap harus dia pelajari. Salah satunya teknologi. Shinichi bisa membuka akun milik Ran dengan mudah. Namun, hal tersebut berlaku dengan syarat, yakni tidak ada yang melakukan _hacking_ terhadap akun kekasihnya. Ketika telepon berbunyi dan mengabarkan bahwa sosok Ran raib begitu saja, Shinichi tidak dapat mengakses akun Ran untuk menghapus konten yang baru dia sadari, yang diyakini sang detektif memberikan celah penculikan.

Detektif yang satu itu masih harus mengikuti perkembangan teknologi. Ada beberapa kriminalitas yang dilakukan dengan teknologi di era kini. Itulah titik kelemahan Shinichi. Mempercepat pemecahan kasus di kota lain, Shinichi lantas akan segera kembali untuk mengusut kasus yang menyeret kekasihnya sendiri.

* * *

Siapa yang sekiranya melakukan penculikan? Penggemar Ran-kah? Orang yang menaruh dendam padanya atau Kogoro-kah? Apakah kejadian ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu? Kisah hidup yang sang pemuda cetak tebal dalam sejarah hidupnya, yang sekian tahun telah membuatnya terjebak dalam tubuh bocah kecil. Shinichi telah meminta bantuan pada tim _cyber crime_ kepolisian, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akses menuju akun Ran tidak dapat dijebol. Kasus ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mafia dan itu sangat berbahaya. Nyawa Ran bisa melayang seketika!

* * *

"Shinichi!" Sonoko berlari menghampiri pemuda yang terkatung menatap kediaman Mouri. Wartawan dengan sorot kamera membantu penerangan. Suara jepretan, bisikan, dan teriakan beradu, menyisakan Shinichi dalam diamnya.

"Bagaimana jika Ran—"

Sonoko tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menangis, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat menimpa Ran. Shinichi sama halnya. Meski banyak kasus telah dia atasi, kasus yang menyeret orang terdekat selalu membuatnya berwajah pasi. Kemampuan analisisnya seolah menguap, digantikan kekhawatiran. Bisakah kejadian ini sekadar mimpi? Shinichi hanya bisa berharap. Namun, semua ini kenyataan. Shinichi harus bergerak, dia harus berpikir keras. Dia harus bisa menyelamatkan Ran. Siapa? Siapa pelakunya? Di mana Ran disembunyikan?

"Ran …." Shinichi melirihkan suaranya, berharap udara mengembuskan kekhawatiran Shinichi.

* * *

"Shinichi?"

Bola mata hitam sang pemuda terbelalak.

"Kau melamun."

Pemuda berkepala dua tersentak. Dia melihat ke kiri dan kanan lalu mengarahkan tatapan tidak percaya pada sang kekasih. Ya, Ran ada di depannya.

Apa yang barusan dia lihat? Lamunankah? Mimpikah? Semenjak mendapat banyak pekerjaan, Shinichi mulai memiliki kebiasaan tertidur dengan mata terbuka dan dia ingat bahwa kantuk mengombang-ambing kesadarannya, menciptakan mimpi yang amat nyata.

"Kita sedang membicarakan _vlog_ milikku ketika telepon berdering. Ayah menghubungiku dan membuatku harus meninggalkanmu sejenak. Ketika kembali, aku disuguhkan pemandangan detektif ternama terbengong-bengong sendiri."

"Ran."

Ran Mouri mengulum frasa dalam-dalam mendengar suara Shinichi terdengar berat dan serius.

"Hapus akunmu. Kita bisa saling menghubungi melalui telepon atau _email_. Aku percaya dengan kegiatanmu."

Shinichi menanti reaksi Ran. Namun, pemuda itu mengulaskan senyuman ketika sang gadis menyetujui usulan sang pemuda. Ran akan menghilang dari dunia _vlogging_. Dia akan kembali menjadi gadis biasa dengan rutinitas yang dia seorang ketahui. Ran tahu, Shinichi mencemaskan dampak buruk dari keseharian barunya dan gadis itu tidak ingin membebani pikiran Shinichi. Tampaknya, Shinichi pun baru saja melamunkan dirinya.

Sang gadis melihat ke luar jendela, menunjuk mentari terik di luar sana.

"Shinichi, ayo kita pergi. Cuaca cerah seperti ini sangat sayang jika dilewatkan dengan berdiam diri." Ran menarik tangan yang terkasih, membawanya beranjak.

Di balik punggung mungil Ran, Shinichi mensyukuri kejadian barusan yang rupanya mimpi belaka. Dalam hati, Shinichi pun menemukan resolusi baru dalam hidupnya. Dia akan mempelajari teknologi. Teknologi bisa menjadi kawan dan musuh. Dia tidak tahu kapan akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang mampu mengontrol teknologi secara mumpuni. Dialah yang harus mengejar zaman, baik sebagai detektif maupun sebagai pemuda biasa yang ingin melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
